callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Last Push (Level)
One Last Push is the second level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. After the events of Second Sun and Whisky Hotel in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 the US Army Rangers are on the verge of pushing the Russian Infantry out of Central Park, their final East Coast stronghold. Due to missile jamming systems and heavy anti air cover the Rangers of Hunter 2-1 are called in to lend support during this mission. Walkthrough You start off ridding in the gunner’s seat of a HUMVEE driving into the park and through the Russian lines. Take out any targets off opportunity especially any hostiles with RPG 7s before arriving at the first SAM Batteries. Simply use the mini-gun to take out the SAM Launchers and any Russian infantry before the driver continues towards the Russian encampment. Eventually your HUMVEE as well as a second vehicle will come across a BTR 80 that destroys the vehicles causing the player to jump out into a prone position. Fight off the Russians deployed from the back of the BTR and follow Sgt Foley instructions to take out the soldiers in the guard towers with the M203 Grenade Launcher before advancing towards a second SAM Battery. Kill the crew manning it and use the C4 to take out the SAM Launchers allowing the circling Black Hawk to drop the troops while you defend the LZ. Once the reinforcements arrive head into the compound and systematically take out the troops guarding the Active Missile Denial System. When the area is clear turn off the system allowing air attacks on the facility once the two ZPU Guns and Pantsir AA Vehicle now highlighted on the roof of the facility and parked to the north respectively. Take out the ZPUs first and neutralize the gun crews and their guards before picking up an RPG Launcher and targeting the Pantsir. As you finish two Russian trucks deploying infantry and the BTR from earlier arrive. Thin out the ground troops until the trucks leave and the BTR begins to fire knocking you into a prone position. Just as it seems the BTR is going to finish you an Apache Gunship arrives and destroys the armoured vehicle as Cpl Dunn gets you to your feet. After this head down to the waiting HUMVEE and watch as some F-15s arrive to destroy the encampment and any remaining Russian armed forces. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons M4A1.png|M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic Sight M9.png|M9 FRAG.jpg|Frag Grenades x4 Smoke Bomb.png|Smoke Grenades x3 Found in Level AK-MW2.jpg|AK-47 FAL.png|FAL M4A1.png|M4A1 SCARH.png|SCAR-H TAR21.png|TAR-21 Skorpion.png|Skorpion RPD.png|RPD Dragunov.png|Dragunov Strike.png|Striker PP2000.jpg|PP2000 RPG-7.png|RPG-7 Transcript Sgt Foley: - This is the last place on the Eastern Seaboard when the Russians have any kind of traction. That is why we are here. Cpl Dunn: - What kind of support are we looking at Sarge? Sgt Foley: - No air cover until the enemy defences are down. Ground support is light armor and foot infantry to limit casualties of friendly armor. Satellite zooms in on Pvt 1st Class James Ramirez in the gunner seat of Hunter 2-1s Humvee Cut Scene Ends Overlord: - Hunter 2-1 Actual we want you to breach the Russian compound and knock out the enemy missile jamming system as well as major AA defences. Sgt Foley: - We read you Overlord Hunter 2-1 heading for Enemy Compound # The HUMVEE of Hunter 2-1 begins to encounter Russian resistance. Ramirez begins to spin the M134 Mini Gun Turret and take out enemy infantry Cpl Dunn: - RPG Teams on our ten o’clock. Ramirez take out the priority targets before they damage the HUMVEE RPG Teams are suppressed Sgt Foley: - RPG Teams suppressed in Sector Delta take out any remaining infantry before we get to Objective Bravo One Cpl Dunn: - What is Objective Bravo One? Sgt Foley: - Small SAM battery a click outside the Russian Command Compound. We have limited intelligence but it suggests that the majority of their armor and infantry are to the north of the compound More Russian Infantry appears some armed with RPGs Sgt Foley: - More Infantry take them out Ramirez The Russian RPG Teams and Infantry are defeated Sgt Foley: - Enemy Resistance in Sector Delta suppressed Overlord. Heading to Sector India and Objective Bravo One. Overlord: - Latest Sat Scans show Objective Bravo One defences limited but be advised Hunter 2-3 have confirmed that enemy light armor is in place around the perimeter. Once the Triple A is neutralized in Sector India call it in and we will mobilize reinforcements. Overlord Out. The HUMVEE arrives at Objective Bravo One and the Russian Troops begin to open fire taking cover behind the SAMs Cpl Dunn: - Russian Troops behind Anti Air Artillery. Out of our line of sight. Sgt Foley: - Ramirez target the SAMs so the reinforcements can land Ramirez destroys the SAMs with the M134, while the explosion kills the Russian Troops hiding behind them Sgt Foley: - Overlord Triple A in Sector India is down. Moving to Sector Kilo to neutralize Objective Bravo Two Overlord: - We have mobilized two Black Hawks to Sector India, Foot Troopers will meet up with you at Objective Alpha. The HUMVEE heads into Sector Kilo with Ramirez taking out more Russian infantry as a Black Hawk Helicopter flies overhead Black Hawk Pilot: - Raider 2-2 reaching LZ Overlord. Infantry readying for deployment. A SAM shoots out and strikes the Black Hawk sending it crashing into the underbrush Cpl Dunn: - Jesus Christ. Do you think any of the poor SOBs made it? Sgt Foley: - Overlord Raider 2-2 is down. I repeat Raider 2-2 is down. Overlord – Raider 2-1 abort run Triple A from Sector Kilo is still online. Wait for confirmation from Hunter 2-1 that Objective Bravo Two is neutralized. A BTR 80 suddenly smashes out of the underbrush and rams Hunter 2-2 before opening fire on Hunter 2-1 Sgt Foley – BTR everybody out. The HUMVEE explodes throwing Ramirez onto the floor as the BTR turns and deploys troops from the rear doors before driving off Sgt Foley – Dunn get him up while we fend off the Russians Cpl Dunn: - Come On Ramirez Raider’s lead the way. Ramirez gets to his feet and starts firing at the Russian troops until they scatter or are killed Sgt Foley: - Overlord our HUMVEE is destroyed by enemy armor and we are proceeding to Objective Bravo-Two on foot. Once Triple A is neutralized we will signal Raider 2-1 The squad continues to the objective but come across some hastily erected guard towers with snipers manning them. Sgt Foley: - Ramirez use the M203 to knock them off their perches Ramirez used the M203 to attack the first Sniper Perch Sgt Foley: - Now the other one. The second Sniper Perch is destroyed by the M203 Cpl Dunn: - Sarge I can see three SAMs with limited defences Sgt Foley: - Dunn you take the SAM one the left, Ramirez take the one on the right. Plant your C4 then regroup by that shed Hooah. Cpl Dunn: - Hooah. Remember to use your smoke grenades to advance under cover Ramirez Ramirez pops a smoke grenade and crosses to the Russian positions where he takes out the guards on the right hand SAM before placing the C4. Sgt Foley: - Middle SAM destroyed Cpl Dunn: - Left Hand SAM destroyed Ramirez detonates the final SAM before heading to the shed Sgt Foley: - Overlord Triple A in Sector Kilo is destroyed. Should we continue to Objective Alpha. Overwatch: - Negative Hunter 2-1 we are detecting a large group of foot mobiles converging on your position from Sector Lima. Hold the LZ until reinforcments arrive Over. Sgt Foley: - Command is sending reinforcements. Until they arrive we are to hold this position. Overwatch: - 12+ Footmobiles breaching Sector. Raider 2-1 ETA is 90 seconds Hunter 2-1 Russian Infantry attacks from the road to the compound. After 90 seconds a second Black Hawk Helicopter arrives and begins to deploy troops. Raider 2-1: - Put some suppressing Fire on those Tangos Eventually the Russian Counter Attack ceases and the reinforcements arrive Sgt Foley: - Overwatch what is the situation on Objective Alpha? Over Overwatch: - 15+ Footmobiles throughout the facility. Two ZPUs on elevated positions and mobile artillery at the back of the compound. Once these targets have been neutralized air support will mobilize and take care of the rest. Sgt Foley: - Understood Hunter 2-1 Out The squad advances to the compound and slip inside before taking out the troops inside Cpl Dunn: - Radar Jamming System is in that big building Sgt Foley: - Alright breach and clear. Ramirez place the charge. Ramirez places the charge and the squad enters clearing out the two guards and radio operator. Dunn walks up the command module and deactivates it. Cpl Dunn: - Jammer offline Sgt Foley: - Overlord Jammer is offline proceeding to Triple A positions T'he Squad begins to take out the ZPU artillery crews rendering them inactive Cpl Dunn: - Stationary Guns taken care off. Heading to Mobile Triple A position. The team advance of the Pantsier at the back of the compound Sgt Foley: - Somebody find a rocket launcher and take out that Pantsier Ramirez (or a random NPC) finds an RPG-7 by one of the ZPUs and takes out the Pantsier Sgt Foley: - Mobile Triple A neutralized. Sector Lima cleared and ready for bombardment Overwatch: - Negative Hunter 2-1 we are detecting mounted infantry and light armor converging on you position. We are diverting a gunship as well as units from Nomad 2-1 and 2-2 for extraction. Two trucks and a BTR 80 arrive and deploy infantry while firing on your position Sgt Foley: - Suppress those Footmobiles help will be here soon The BTR fires and the splash damages knocks the squad down as the trucks leave. Suddenly an Apache Gunship arrives and destroys the BTR with a rocket before flying off. Down where the gate to the compound was a pair of HUMVEEs arrive. Sgt Foley: - Move Out, Air Support is incoming to blow this place Ramirez follows the squad and gets in the back left seat. Radio chatter from the F-15s can be heard as they approach. The rest of the squad have mobile phones out ready to film the action Ranger 1: - This is going to be good. May even sell it to the networks. Ranger 2: - Keep dreaming Spielberg The F-15s drop the bombs and fly off, the entire compound explodes in a massive fireball Sgt Foley: - Overwatch Objective Alpha is a crater and we are Oscar Mike. What are your orders. Overwatch: - Get your men rested Sergeant as soon as we are able we are heading to Moscow. Cpl Dunn: - Finally Intel Intel No. 1 (1/2) Found in the left Guard Tower after the initial BTR attack. Take out the Snipers in both the nests and then climb the ladder to find the Intel on an ammo box Intel No. 2 (2/2) Found in the room you have to breach to deactivate the radar jammer. The Intel is found on the second desk behind the machine that Cpl Dunn deactivates Achievements Free at Last (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened difficulties No Russians (25G): - Complete Willing Patriots and One Last Push on Veteran Difficulty Trivia HUMVEE Ride The player had the exact same starting armament, an M9 Pistol and M4A1 Carbine w/Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher, as they do on the level Team Player When you fire the minigun it still creates a perfect circle when the bullets impact with a solid surface Central Park seems to have been the site of several battles due to the large amount of knocked down or burnt trees Despite Dunn’s fears the RPG Team can’t destroy the player’s HUMVEE as the vehicle is scripted to be destroyed by the BTR Two damaged T-72 Tanks can be found just before the SAM battery which seems to contradict Overlord’s assessment. It is possible that they are casualties from a former, and failed, assault on the command centre Despite seeming to be unloaded the SAMs still seem to be highly explosive The SAM that shoots down the Black Hawk comes from an impossible angle from the launchers at Sector Kilo Both Black Hawks and the Apache Gunship use the pilot models for Lt Volker and Captain Pelayo a recurring theme throughout the Modern Warfare series The BTR 80 that slams the HUMVEEs is the first in the Modern Warfare series to deploy infantry a fact seemingly overlooked in Modern Warfare 2 Sector Kilo The Number of troops deployed by the BTR is two to many for the vehicle to carry. It is possible that they arrived by foot from the surrounding area as the player is stunned before all the enemies arrive Dunn uses one of Shepherds first line from Team Player when helping Ramirez to his feet The Guardhouse Snipers seem to have pine tree branches sticking out of their backs. This is homage to the Serbian Snipers in the film Harrison’s Flowers A second homage to Harrison’s Flowers can be found in the woods to the left of the right hand Guard Tower where a Sniper can be found having a leak. Killing him before he finishes will result in water trickling onto the floor as if he were still standing Both Sgt Foley and Cpl Dunn will neglect to place C4 on their dedicated SAM Batteries, Despite this they will explode as soon as you detonate your own C4 explosives The Shed that you regroup at has the words Evac Point South Entrance painted on the side. It is possible that the Russians took this area after the EMP hit the Eastern Seaboard from its defenders The Shed Door is the same type found in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 Safehouses When the second Black Hawk arrives most of the Rangers repel down to your position but a few will glitch and get stuck on the rope Occasionally the random NPC soldiers will include a Private Shepherd who may or may not be related to the antagonist from Modern Warfare 2 Enemy Compound The number of Russians guarding the compound is relatively small considering the importance of the structure. It is possible that they are fighting off incursions to the north and have left only a skeleton crew within the compound The gunnery crews of the ZPUs can be killed before breaching the control room. When you emerge however they will have re-spawned and will have to be killed again The Breaching Charge is the same as the ones used by the TF-141 yet none can be seen on any of the Marine or Ranger NPCs This level marks the end of the ‘Ramirez do everything’ trend in Modern Warfare 2 as Dunn deactivates the Jammer and an NPC Character will help destroy the Pantsir AA Vehicle The number of the crew manning the ZPUs changes after the breach of the control room. Before each gun has four operators and two guards but after the breach each gun has three operators and five guards This level marks the debut of the Pantsir A1 Mobile AA Unit. Despite being an armoured vehicle it is surprisingly vulnerable to rocket attacks, like the BTR 80s in Modern Warfare 2, this could possibly be due to the exploding ordinance it carries or to increase the pace of the level Even if you still have RPG ammo the BTR-80 at the end of the level is invincible The Apache Gunship flies in from the north despite flashes of AA fire in the background. This is possibly an oversight on Treyach’s behalf In addition the HUMVEEs just appear despite their being no way for them to arrive since all the gates into the compound appear to be closed or locked The destruction of the Russian Compound is comparable to the destruction of the building in Team Player. Many of the Rangers can be seen filming the attack on their mobile phones as well as the Spielberg comment about the one who suggests selling the footage Dunns last line in ‘Finally’ a response to the line in Whisky Hotel where he asks Sgt Foley when they are going to Moscow Miscellaneous The achievement Free at Last is a reference to Martin Luther Kings Speech A camera can be seen just before the first SAM site in a patch of clover. This is a possible reference to the film Cloverfield The No Russians Achievement is a play on words of the Modern Warfare 2 Level No Russian Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels